


Mares

by pharoahs_writing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharoahs_writing/pseuds/pharoahs_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yao has nightmares</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mares

AN:// I had more detail, but then my computer crashed. 

He could never tell you why. He could give you an idea, but never a strict why. 

He could never tell you why he would wake up in a cold sweat, chest heaving. He, of course, knew, but if you where to ask him, you would get no answer. He knew why he would wake.

Sometimes, the images are vague, and then other nights they plague him. Either they are just blurry outlines or nightmares so strong it feels like he was still in that moment. 

 

Some nights, just blurs. Other nights, images so strong he can still hear their screams. His head banging on the dashboard. His mother’s panicked cries in Chinese. 

In all his years, he has never heard such yells. 

He can still remember what he wore that day. His typical red shirt and white pants.

Red was considered luck to his people.

He never wore it again, that day proving to be not so lucky.

He would lay back down and stare for a while. Just for so long his eyes would hurt. The ever unblinking game where his vision was fused. 

Then, when he would come back into focus, he would turn to the women who weaved her way in. She, who despite that day, didn’t care. Didn’t care how he was reluctant to get in a car. 

He would turn over and just hug. His black hair would mingle with her lighter, blonde locks. He held her close, face pressed into her back. It was a comforting way to end his mares.

One that he was glad wouldn’t be swept up into that day.


End file.
